


Lullaby

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Kudos: 1





	Lullaby

(Please Play Video While Reading)

You're in labour with yours and Greg's first child together. It's gonna be a little boy you've decided to name Mark Shercroft Lestrade. You couldn't decide on Sherlock or Mycroft so you went with Shercroft as it sounded better than Mylock for a middle name. You promised your brother you'd name your little boy after them, but you'd promised both brothers. Greg understood. He loves you so much. He can't believe he got you. He holds your hand as you enter the delivery room on a gurney. A nurse makes him put on a blue overshirt thing and a cap on his head. He holds your hand as you deliver Mark Shercroft Lestrade. You smile at him and say "I love you" then breath out your last breath. Greg's distraught as they kick him out of the room. He sits in the chair in the hallway. The doctor comes out and shakes his head. "We did all we could." Greg just breaks down in tears knowing he's lost you. He's so distraught he never even thinks to let your brothers know. A little bit later a nurse comes out with his son. He gathers all his stuff and notices a pamphlet about adoption. He grabs one. He takes care of Mark for a couple days breaking down some because you should be here for this. As he's laying Mark down, on his blanket on the floor, his phone falls out of his pocket and the video he took of you comes on. He smiles remembering that day. You smile rubbing your belly as Greg is filming you. You smile down talking to Mark "Hello my sweet boy. I love you. My little Mark Shercroft Lestrade. You've got the best daddy in the world, and we love you so much." You smile up at Greg. He looks so happy right now filming you. You start to sing a Lullaby to Mark while Greg just listens filming you. Greg snaps out of his memory and looks down noticing the video has made Mark stop crying and Mark is just watching the video of you listening to your voice. He picks Mark up and holds him to his chest showing him more of the video of you. He smiles down at Mark. He picks up the adoption pamphlet he picked up at the hospital, crumples it, and throws it towards the trash. He just holds his son tight knowing he could never give him up because he's the last piece of you, he has, and how much you loved Mark and him.


End file.
